The Two Clever Doctors
by Optimistic Lyricist
Summary: *kinda struggled with this one so please be kind* Following the events of "Doctor, I Need A Favor", John Watson begins travelling with The Doctor for the holiday to get over the pain of losing their loved ones and The Doctor takes John to a very unexpected place... RATED T: For Watson getting laid.


In the TARDIS, John watched as The Doctor scrambled around the controls out of control. He was excited so he was all over the place. John wondered how a 900 year old mad man in suspenders and a bow tie could still have so much energy; like a little kid in a candy store.

"So, where do we go? Barcelona? The city? The planet?"

"Um..."

"No, you deserve better than that. Ooh! How about the Civil War? Lincoln owes me a favor!"

"Well..."

"On second that, you don't look like the Civil War type. Why not the planet Felspoon? It's filled with mountains! No no no! Better yet, let's go to...to...where should we go?"

John is puzzled and speechless at The Doctor's energy.

"Um...surprise me."

"Ooh! A challenge! Well, challenge accepted Doctor! It's funny calling someone else Doctor! What kind of Doctor are you anyway? The kind that gives lollipops to his patients?"

Moments later...after a lot of rambling on The Doctor's behalf mostly...the TARDIS had arrived. The Doctor leaped out.

"Come on out John! I'm sure you'll love it!"

John steps out, looks around. Nothing looks familiar to him, although vaguely.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Doctor, where are we? Something about this is...it feels like I've seen it before. In pictures or something."

The Doctor can't help but giggle, trying to contain his childlike glee.

"I'm sure you have."

John settles in for a second before he realizes...

"Wait, are we on a boat?"

"Ship is the proper term actually. Isn't it grand...hint hint."

John thinks for a bit.

"Should I ask...WHEN are we?"

"Early 1900's."

A thought comes to mind and John's eyes widen.

"Wait...ship...grand...Oh, you didn't..."

He runs to the side balcony and looks at the side of the ship to read...

TITANIC

John nearly jumps out of his skin.

"MY GOD! JESUS CHRIST! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Yeah! I knew you'd love it!"

"LOVE IT?! GET ME THE BLOODY HELL OFF THIS THING!"

"Lighten up. What's the problem?"

"Oh nothing in particular, except WE COULD CRASH ANY MOMENT NOW!"

"Keep your voice down. This 'thing' won't be crashing until 1912. That's a year from now. We won't be here that long so for now, have fun. Now come on, I think there's a party going. I hear music."

John calms down for a bit.

"You know, I knew you mad but...what made you think this was a good idea? Haven't you seen the movie?"

"There was a movie?"

"...You're kidding."

"No. Just a big kid. Now come on *adjusts bow tie* before the festivities end."

The Doctor walks to wear he hears the music. John follows.

"What have I gotten myself into to?"

They walk into a big part of the Titanic where a huge ball is taking place. The place is packed. People are everywhere conversing, drinking, laughing, dancing, just having a damn good time. Both Doctors are amazed at this sight. John because he was actually on the Titanic in 1911 and he just had to take in the beauty of the spectacle. The Doctor because...

"Hey look! They've got sundaes! Hot fudge sundaes!"

As The Doctor sprinted toward the food table, John just wandered around. Taking in the atmosphere but at the same time, looking around, watching friends be merry, but what really struck him was seeing people play violins in the stage band. He couldn't help but remember Sherlock. With all the excitement, he forgot about him for awhile. Remembering his friend, he needed to walk for a while. He went to The Doctor, who was stuffing his face with everything from the cheese to the chocolate to the meat...at once...as people give him strange looks...

"I'm gonna leave to explore the ship some more, okay?"

"Don't mind me. I'm preoccupied myself."

"You amaze me Doctor."

"*munch munch* THANK YOU!"

John wanders into a drinking saloon, looking sad. Sits at the barstool. The bartender says...

"Hey there! What can I help you with?"

"Get me a scotch on the rocks."

Bartender looks puzzled.

"What's scotch and why do you want me to put rocks in it?"

"Really? You guys haven't made scotch yet?"

"Excuse me?

"I mean...get me a cocktail?"

"A what?"

"Seriously? Not even..."

John looks annoyed, but he deals with it.

"You know what? Can I sit here or do I have to pay?"

"Go ahead. Not sure why anyone wouldn't wanna drink at a saloon."

Bartender walks away. John sits there peeved when he see's a woman giggling beside him. He looks embarrassed a bit. She walks over to him, amused.

"You're not from around here are you?"

John laughs a bit.

"How could you tell?"

"Well, your clothes aren't exactly what we call...formal."

"A buttoned shirt with a jacket isn't formal?"

"Nope."

"He he, well this puts the cherry on top of this cluster of a day doesn't it? I'm a sad sack and I stick out like a sore thumb. Brilliant."

Clara laughs.

"Oh, you're such a clever boy."

She extends her hand.

"I'm Clara."

They shake.

"John."

"Pleasure to meet you."

They smile and gaze in each other's eyes, still shaking.

"Can I have my hand back please?"

John realizes he's still holding and shaking her hand. He finally let's go, blushing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

They laugh.

"So, tell me about your 'cluster fuck day'?"

"I never said fuck."

"I'm paraphrasing."

"Oh, now who's being clever?"

They laugh again.

"Um, well, it's a long story. You probably won't even believe half of it, but the gist of it, probably the only believable part, I lost a friend."

"Aww...was he clever too."

A huge grin comes across John's face.

"Oh yes. Very, very clever. Maybe the cleverest. Smartest man I ever knew. He passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, me too."

A frown comes across John's face.

"Hey! Cheer up now. I'm sure you're hurting now, but trust me when I say things will get better. It may not seem like that, but it will."

"You think so?"

"I know so. All clever boys go to Heaven and one day, you'll be with him again. You just have to believe. Plus, I guarantee you'll find each other again in another life."

"Another life?"

"Everyone gets a second life; some get more than others."

"Let me guess, the clever ones?"

"You betcha!"

"Ha ha ha! Well, this talk has actually helped me a lot. I know we haven't even been talking that long but hearing those words, especially coming from a face as beautiful as yours is comforting."

She begins to blush.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

John is surprised those words came out his mouth without even realizing.

"Um, yeah. Any fool can see that. Hate to be a push-off, but you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Is that so?"

They gaze in each others eyes.

"Come on. It's noisy here. Let's go to my room upstairs."

John's eyes widen. But he runs with it.

Meanwhile...The Doctor is enjoying the show. Conversing with anyone who'd listen. Some puzzled by him. Others bewildered. Then he begins to wonder where John is, so he begins on his search. Still conversing (and eating) and asking people...

"Hi there. Have you seen my friend anywhere? Kinda stiff, face of a hedgehog? You know where he is?"

Meanwhile, John is getting dressed as Clara lay naked under the covers. I think we all know what went down...

"Did anyone tell you that you moan like a girl?"

"Do I? This is news to me."

"Why are you getting dressed so soon?"

"I have to go. I've got this friend on board, he's really helped me through my other friend's passing and we've got to go."

"Go? You're in the middle of the sea on a ship?"

"I wish I could explain. I really wish I could stay but...it's complicated. Can I have your number?"

"Sure."

She writes it down on a piece of scrap paper beside the bed and hands it to John. She then kisses him.

"I'll miss you. Don't be a stranger."

"I'll try not to."

John leaves with a big sloppy, maybe even lovestruck grin on his face and almost immediately runs into The Doctor.

"Hey! John! Been looking for you! Hey, you're smiling!"

"I have a lot to smile about."

The Doctor smiles.

"Doctor Watson...you sly dog you..."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. It's all in your face! I'm not as mad as you think I am. Well, I might be, but I wasn't born yesterday. I was born 900 years ago for your information."

"Haha. If you must know, I met a woman."

"Ah, see? I knew you'd enjoy yourself. Even met a friend."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Remember when I said one trip, then home? Can we make one, maybe two more trips?"

"Of course! We're on holiday! Holidays don't last one trip. I'd be honored to have another Doctor on my ship."

The Doctor wraps his arm around John as the walk to the TARDIS like old pals and says...

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Doctor."

"I suppose so, Doctor."

"Where should we go next?"

"Hmm...I don't know. Surprise me. OH! And one more thing, is there a phone on the TARDIS I can call anyone in any time period?"

"Yes, and yes you can call your girlfriend. What's her name by the way?"

"Clara."

"Clara...that's a pretty name. Clara and John sitting in a tree...

The two went on a few trips together. Five actually. When they got back to London, both were in for a huge surprise in The Return of A Friend...

THE END...UNTIL NEXT TIME...


End file.
